Caminando tras de ti
by Katte Turner
Summary: Oneshot situado entre el capítulo 699 del manga y la película "The Last". "Pero en una cosa no se había equivocado: en la bondad, en la pureza y en la luz de Sakura; en lo que sentía muy dentro de sus entrañas cuando su imagen se le aparecía en las oscuras noches; en lo que intentaba acallar cada vez que recordaba sus palabras. En ella no se había equivocado, ella no era un error."


Estoy muy feliz de poder publicar este oneshot. Lo tenía pensado desde que el manga terminó, pero por diversos motivos no pude ponerme a escribir hasta hace unas dos semanas aproximadamente. Luego tuve que volver a posponerlo por motivos académicos y laborales, pero por fin hoy lo terminé (o sea, tenía que terminarlo antes de la película, era mi plazo máximo xD). Es un OS que está situado entre el capítulo 699 del manga y la película "The Last", y curiosamente se me ocurrió escuchando dos canciones del grupo Foo Fighters: "Walking After You" (tema que da nombre al oneshot) y "February Stars". Son canciones altamente recomendadas para escuchar mientras leen el fic, sobre todo en el último tramo del mismo.

Me gustaría tomarme este espacio para agradecer a **MeryAnne07**, quien fue muy importante en la realización de este fic ya que me ayudó a aclararme en algunas partes en las que simplemente sentía que perdía el rumbo. Muchas gracias por leerme y ayudarme siempre, amiga. Esta pequeña historia va dedicada a ti. Y también agradecer a las chicas del grupo SasuSaku **Eternal Love**. Muchas de ellas me leen y me dan su apoyo, así que ¡gracias!

Desde ya, muchas gracias por leer. Me harían inmensamente feliz si me dejaran un review. ¡Cambio y fuera, y viva el SasuSaku!

* * *

><p><strong>Caminando tras de ti<strong>

"_Más que besarla, más que ninguna otra cosa, ella me daba la mano y eso era amor"._ —Mario Benedetti

Después de dormir hasta lo que parecía ser el amanecer de un nuevo día, Sasuke abrió lentamente su ojo izquierdo, sintiendo de inmediato los rayos del sol dilatar su única pupila visible. El cuerpo le pesaba tanto que sentía que toda la gravedad del mundo estaba actuando sobre sus músculos, y su brazo derecho seguía perdiendo tanta sangre que, si todo continuaba así, Naruto y él iban a morir desangrados.

Sin embargo, y pese a que este parecía ser el fin de su enrevesada vida, Sasuke finalmente había comprendido el propósito de Naruto de llevarlo de vuelta a la aldea. Y también había comprendido por qué el vínculo que llevaban era tan inquebrantable. Después de todo, ambos eran tan iguales y tan distintos al mismo tiempo. Los dos sufrieron de la soledad como quizá muy poco lo han hecho, siendo el silencio y las miradas indiscretas sus más fieles acompañantes; pero ambos canalizaron sus emociones de manera distinta. Mientras que Naruto lo encontraba un chico _cool_ y fuerte, Sasuke comenzaba a sentir envidia de su compañero, ya que tenía algo que a él le faltaba. Poco a poco, Naruto comenzó a caminar delante de Sasuke, y eso terminó por sacarlo de sus cabales. Y mientras que Naruto decidía seguir adelante con una sonrisa imborrable en su rostro, pese a todo el sufrimiento y a lo mal que lo trataron en la aldea por algo que él ni siquiera había hecho, él solamente pensaba en venganza, en un camino que distaba de ser el correcto. Y a pesar de las peleas, de los insultos, de su rivalidad, de querer matarse uno a otro, ambos eran amigos y eso era todo lo que importaba. Naruto había sido capaz de comprenderlo, de reconocerlo, de quererlo; e incluso había sido capaz de preservar el vínculo que él había querido destruir tantas veces, sintiendo todo el dolor que sentía Sasuke como si le pasase a su propia carne.

Pero el vínculo con Naruto no era el único, pues el Equipo Siete en su totalidad era parte de lo que podría llamar una familia. Siempre se sintió reflejado en su sensei, Kakashi, a tal punto que terminó siendo lo más cercano a una figura paterna luego de perder a Fugaku. Y Sakura… Sasuke sentía que ninguna combinación de palabras podría describir jamás lo que ella significaba para él. Nada en el mundo sería suficiente para expresar la gratitud que sentía hacia alguien que, a pesar de haber tenido la intención de matar cuando la oscuridad y el odio eran lo único que reinaba en su cuerpo, había intentado salvarlo tantas veces. Incluso ella le había dicho el día anterior que, si era necesario, cargaría con todo su dolor para que ya no sufriera más. Aquello simplemente había sido demasiado, pero ahora terminó por confirmar que, efectivamente, no se necesita una razón para amar. Ella no la necesitaba: lo amaba por ser como era, con sus tantas virtudes y sus muchos defectos; con sus fantasmas; con su dolor inconmensurable; con su odio; e incluso con el amor que sabía que se encontraba dentro de él. Así de sencillo y profundo al mismo tiempo. Ella era todo lo que él nunca pudo ser.

Los minutos pasaron, y mientras Sasuke reconocía que había perdido una batalla que nunca estuvo destinado a ganar, Sakura y Kakashi finalmente los encontraron. El rostro de la kunoichi se demudó al ver el deplorable estado en el que se encontraban sus compañeros.

Naruto intentó configurar una sonrisa en su rostro al percatarse de que ella los estaba curando con su jutsu médico, y Sasuke, por otro lado, dejó caer el párpado izquierdo hasta la mitad al tiempo que intentaba hablar.

—Sakura, yo…

Pero ella no le dejó seguir.

—Cállate por ahora, estoy concentrándome —dijo cortante, sin siquiera mirarlo.

La petición de Sakura se le hacía en extremo difícil. Sasuke sabía muy bien que ninguna palabra sería suficiente, pero intentarlo no le venía mal.

—Lo siento —musitó.

—¿Lo sientes? ¿Lo sientes por qué? —respondió ella con una pregunta. El cabello de Sakura le tapaba gran parte del rostro, así que Sasuke no pudo ver su expresión.

—Por todo lo que he hecho hasta ahora. —El azabache apenas podía hacerse entender con claridad, pero eso no era impedimento para hablar con la verdad. Por primera vez en todos estos años le estaba hablando a Sakura desde lo profundo de su corazón, sin rencores, sin segundas interpretaciones, sin máscaras. El Sasuke que pedía perdón era aquél que había reconocido haber perdido frente a su mejor amigo, aquél que reconocía tener vínculos especiales, aquél que sabía que se había equivocado en casi todo. Pero en una cosa no se había equivocado, de eso estaba seguro: en la bondad, en la pureza y en la luz de la kunoichi que lo estaba curando; en lo que sentía muy dentro de sus entrañas cuando su imagen se le aparecía en las oscuras noches; en lo que intentaba acallar cada vez que recordaba sus palabras. En ella no se había equivocado, ella no era un error.

—De verdad deberías sentirlo —contestó temblando, hasta que no pudo contenerse más y rompió en llanto—, idiota.

De repente se vio invadido por una paz infinita. En el final de todas las cosas, y junto a quienes vio comenzar sus aventuras como shinobi, Sasuke sintió que estaba yendo por el buen camino.

—**o—o—o**—

Cuando Sasuke y Naruto realizaron el jutsu para revertir el Tsukuyomi Infinito, la totalidad del Equipo Siete se dirigió hacia lo que, hace solo unos días, era un campo de batalla testigo de la última gran guerra ninja.

—¿Qué es lo que harás ahora, Sasuke-kun? ¿Volverás? —preguntó Sakura en el momento exacto en que los cuatro shinobis arribaron. Él no pudo pasar por alto el tono de anhelo y ansiedad envuelto en sus palabras.

Sasuke, mudo desde hace un rato, tuvo la intención de responder, pero se vio interrumpido cuando Naruto salió disparado a ver a Hinata. Sakura esbozó una tierna sonrisa al ver cómo su compañero inspeccionó a la Hyuuga de arriba abajo, asegurándose de que estuviera bien.

—Sí —respondió finalmente—, hay un asunto que tengo que resolver.

El azabache notó de inmediato el brillo de emoción en sus ojos verdes, y la curvatura de sus labios se transformó en una media sonrisa.

Los miles de ninjas que se encontraban allí poco a poco fueron levantándose, aún un tanto adormilados por el efecto del genjutsu. Sus estados de ánimo oscilaron en la dicotomía, pues el júbilo por haber derrotado a los rivales más fuertes se vio opacado de inmediato por la cantidad de vidas que perdieron en el proceso.

Luego de que los heridos fueran curados, de que los ninjas de las distintas aldeas almorzaran lo poco que quedaba y se desarmaran todas las tiendas de campaña —y justo cuando el crepúsculo parecía instalarse en el horizonte—, los ninjas de Konoha finalmente llegaron a la aldea. Hace apenas un par de días habían estado ahí, pero la guerra fue tan intensa que, al llegar, sintieron que habían estado lejos por mucho tiempo.

Sasuke se desvió de inmediato hacia la periferia de la aldea, donde se suponía que estaba lo que quedaba del Clan Uchiha. Sakura lo acompañó, silente y respetuosa, y a él no le incomodó en absoluto su presencia. Él apreció, ahora con mucha más claridad que el día en que revivió a Orochimaru, lo destrozado que se encontraba el lugar, y lo poco que aquello le recordaba al ambiente familiar que una vez existió. Decidió escarbar entre los escombros, y entonces encontró algo que no pensó volver a ver otra vez: la fotografía del Equipo Siete, tomada hace más de cuatro años.

Sin previo aviso, Sasuke se sentó sobre los escombros y, con sus dos pozos negros, miró resoluto a Sakura.

—Hay algo que tengo que contarte.

Sakura no pudo evitar sentirse sorprendida ante aquella acción. Asintió y se sentó a su lado, impaciente por escuchar lo que fuese que tuviera que decirle. Sasuke, con el retrato en su única mano, comenzó el relato:

—Itachi, mi propio hermano, el hombre de quien buscaba vengarme por haber asesinado a mi familia nunca fue un criminal. Todo era una misión…

Ese fue el momento del desahogo. Sasuke hizo galantería de una locuacidad muy poco usual en él, y Sakura se enteró de la terrible verdad que se escondía tras los Uchihas y los altos mandos de Konoha.

—Asumo que por eso te uniste a Akatsuki esa vez —musitó ella, con un hilo de voz, luego de escuchar el relato. Sasuke simplemente asintió con un vacuo movimiento de cabeza.

Sakura bajó los párpados, presa de una extrema tristeza, y confirmó que el dolor que Sasuke sintió al enterarse de que había matado a quien más lo había amado en la vida no era un dolor que ningún humano pudiera soportar. Sasuke observó cómo su mirada se clavó en el piso, y entonces simplemente dejó que su cuerpo actuara por voluntad propia, desobedeciendo a lo que siempre lo gobernaba: el orgullo. Dejó la fotografía en el suelo, acercó por instinto su mano al rostro hermoso de Sakura y le corrió el cabello rosado atrás de su oreja. Sus dedos, grandes y fuertes, se instalaron en su cuello, y su dedo pulgar acarició tiernamente su pómulo, ahora azorado por la impresión. Sus ojos, dos pozos profundos, lo decían todo. Sasuke, con un simple gesto, la estaba tranquilizando, le estaba diciendo que todo había sido una tortura, pero que poco a poco las cosas estaban mejorando. Sakura comprendió, con una abrumadora claridad, que él había madurado en un muy corto período de tiempo.

En respuesta a su gesto, asintió con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, todavía sintiendo la calidez de sus dedos.

—Pero hay algo más… —dijo él, todavía con su mano en el rostro de Sakura—. El Primer Hokage me hizo entender por qué los Uchihas somos así. Nuestro clan atesora tanto el amor que, una vez que lo perdemos, perdemos también la cabeza y nos entregamos al odio. Somos un clan maldito. Y esa vez que casi intenté matarte, yo… —Sasuke no pudo continuar. Sus ojos negros estaban fijos en los de Sakura, y ella veía en ellos lo difícil que era para él hablar de eso—. Lo siento tanto…

En ese momento Sasuke calló. Ella, tiernamente, como hace mucho tiempo había deseado hacerlo, le acarició su mano con sus finos dedos, cerrando los ojos y sonriendo de forma serena. Él vio entonces un rostro en paz, un rostro que ya lo había perdonado y, por sobre todo, un rostro que seguía amándolo pese a todo.

Y mientras ambos caminaban hacia la casa de Sakura, ya dejando atrás el momento de las confesiones y el dolor, Sasuke pensó en lo afortunado que era al tenerla a su lado. Sin embargo, no todo podía ser color de rosa. Aún quedaba algo de su pasado por resolver…

—Me voy a entregar —comentó Sasuke cuando ya habían llegado a la puerta de la casa de Sakura—. Dejaré que los consejeros y la gente de Konoha me juzguen, solo así podré empezar de nuevo.

Y así, parada en el dintel de la puerta, y viendo cómo el pelinegro se alejaba, Sakura pensó en lo favorable que sería su futuro si esa audiencia salía bien. Las últimas palabras de él eran un recordatorio de aquello. "Así que, Sakura, si me absuelven, necesito pedirte algo".

—**o—o—o**—

Sasuke llevaba una semana encerrado en la celda de la torre del Hokage cuando por fin llegó el mensaje que había estado esperando.

—Sasuke Uchiha, mi deber es informarte que en una hora más comenzará la audiencia para determinar tu culpabilidad por los crímenes cometidos, o tu absolución total por los mismos —dijo el mensajero del Hokage.

Sasuke asintió de forma pasiva y miró sus manos. Las cadenas que tenía atadas eran capaces de anular el chakra, aunque estaba casi seguro de que podría romperlas de inmediato si quisiera.

Esperó pacientemente, hasta que finalmente el tiempo se cumplió y dos ANBUs lo escoltaron hacia la sala de audiencia. Él no opuso ninguna resistencia. Era un lugar enorme, con asientos que iban desde lo alto de la sala hasta el suelo, y estaba absolutamente abarrotado de gente. En un costado pudo divisar a los Kages de las otras aldeas ocultas junto a Kakashi —Sakura le había contado que Tsunade, luego de finalizada la guerra, decidió poner término a su periodo como Hokage— y, en otro costado, con un rostro mucho menos amigable, estaban los restantes consejeros de la aldea.

Los ANBUs sentaron a Sasuke en una silla en medio de la sala, y ese fue el pase preciso para que todo comenzara.

—Hoy, con fecha 18 de octubre, se da inicio a la audiencia para determinar la culpabilidad o absolución total de los crímenes cometidos por Sasuke Uchiha, ninja renegado de la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja —comenzó Kakashi con voz resoluta—. Como maestro del muchacho, y una de las personas más cercanas a él, soy totalmente consciente de que lo que hizo a lo largo de estos meses no estuvo bien. Sin embargo, sé por todo lo que ha pasado, y sé que esa mentira le afectó tremendamente todos estos años —dijo de forma filosa, mirando con recelo a los consejeros. Kakashi ya se había enterado de todo lo ocurrido con Itachi. La sala, de repente, se llenó de murmullos incómodos—. Es por esto, y considerando lo importante que fue para derrotar a Madara y Kaguya, y para liberar a todos del Tsukuyomi Infinito, es que pido la absolución total de sus crímenes.

—¿Es que acaso ustedes olvidan que este muchacho asesinó a un Hokage elegido legítimamente? —gritó indignada la vieja consejera, golpeando con el puño fuertemente la mesa—. ¡Este niño debería estar condenado de por vida!

—Me parece muy noble recordar a Danzou, pero no olvidemos que él fue uno de los más involucrados en el caso de su hermano —intervino Tsunade audazmente—. Esto simplemente ha sido un círculo vicioso que no se ha podido remendar. ¿Podemos, acaso, culpar a Pain por todo lo que hizo? ¿O a Obito? ¿No entienden que nosotros mismos hemos sido culpables de que no se pueda remendar el odio en este mundo? Si dejamos de buscar culpables y, por el contrario, encontramos soluciones, entonces estoy segura de que podremos progresar como naciones.

La vieja se calló de inmediato y miró nerviosa a la audiencia. Gaara, por su parte, se levantó de su asiento y apoyó a su colega.

—Como Kazekage quiero secundar la idea de Tsunade-sama y dar todo mi apoyo a Sasuke Uchiha. Y lo hago porque conozco parte de su dolor. Pero también sé que nadie está solo en este mundo, y que todo lo malo que pudimos ser se puede erradicar con la ayuda de nuestros amigos. Mientras él los tenga cerca, tengo la absoluta certeza de que podrá salir adelante.

—Creo que está más que claro que no podemos condenar a este muchacho a vivir encerrado o, eventualmente, a morir, siendo que ha sido víctima de este mundo enfermo y de las decisiones erradas de unos pocos —terció el Raikage, mirando con odio a los consejeros—. Soy uno de los afectados, y sin embargo no tengo temor en pedir su absolución. ¿Y saben por qué? Porque creo en las segundas oportunidades. Creo en que pueda salir adelante y vivir su vida de la forma en que estime correcta. ¿O acaso ustedes creen que es justo condenarlo cuando él ha sufrido el exterminio de su clan a manos de quien más amaba, y todo por una orden enferma de unos viejos sin criterio? ¿Es justo para aquellos niños y padres que murieron sin conocer las causas?

Esta vez los murmullos fueron en aumento. Sin embargo, Sasuke estaba de acuerdo en que la verdad sobre Itachi saliera a la luz. Su hermano quería morir como un villano y dejarle a Sasuke el papel de héroe —y que nadie nunca se enterara de la escabrosa verdad—, pero él no podía permitirse empezar a vivir nuevamente si la aldea en donde nació y se crió seguía viendo a su hermano como un asesino y un traidor.

—Tsuchikage-sama y yo estamos de acuerdo en su liberación —aportó la Mizukage.

—¿Hay alguien que quiera acotar algo más?

El Hokage no pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando Sasuke carraspeó para pedir la palabra.

—Solo quiero decir un par de cosas —comenzó el muchacho con voz decidida—. He hecho muchas cosas malas en mi vida, he tomado caminos que no han sido los correctos y que me han llevado por el sendero del odio. Sin embargo, y pese a que no he obrado bien, de que he intentado matar a personas que me importan, que dañé al Raikage y que asesiné a Danzou, quiero pedir una segunda oportunidad por el simple hecho de que he vuelto a encontrar aquello que pensaba que estaba perdido dentro de mí. He encontrado una razón para levantarme y seguir adelante.

Esta vez, sin ninguna duda, una sonrisa enorme se formó bajo la máscara del maestro.

—Bien, entonces no hay nada más que discutir —sentenció Kakashi—. Esta corte absuelve de todos los crímenes a Sasuke Uchiha y lo sentencia a libertad.

Los tímpanos de Sasuke casi se reventaron cuando Naruto, efusivo y feliz, gritó tan fuerte que pudo fácilmente despertar a todos los bebés de la aldea. Los ex novatos se acercaron a Sasuke y lo felicitaron animadamente, pero la única persona con la que él realmente quería hablar no estaba ahí. Sakura se encontraba al final de la sala, callada y mirando de reojo, y Sasuke no necesitó mucho tiempo para entender la situación. Se deshizo de ellos con gran facilidad —y, de paso, de las cadenas que lo ataban— y entonces ambos se acercaron el uno al otro, encontrándose.

—Felicidades, Sasuke-kun —dijo ella con su rostro impregnado en felicidad—. Ahora por fin eres libre.

Sasuke la contempló de arriba abajo y, con el corazón latiéndole desaforado, simplemente asintió.

—Tenemos que hablar con Kakashi —comentó de inmediato—. Cuanto antes lo hagamos, mejor.

Las palabras de Sasuke fueron tomadas al pie de la letra, pues apenas Kakashi se desocupó de sus labores, ambos lo interceptaron para conversar en la oficina del Hokage.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó el maestro detrás de su escritorio y con sus dos manos entrelazadas sobre su mentón.

—Necesito pedirte un favor —soltó el pelinegro sin rodeos—. Asígname una misión para buscar el cuerpo de mi hermano en la guarida de Obito y deja que lo entierre acá, en Konoha, junto a mis padres.

Kakashi se tomó su tiempo antes de responder.

—Más que una petición parece una orden —bufó un tanto divertido—. Si esto es parte de lo que quieres para tu nueva vida, no tengo problemas en autorizar la misión. ¿Algo más?

—Sí —dijo con resolución, escrutando sus dos ojos—, quiero que Sakura vaya conmigo.

—**o—o—o**—

—Sasuke-kun, creo que veo la entrada.

Apenas Kakashi autorizó la misión, ambos prepararon sus cosas y partieron al alba del día siguiente. El viaje fue largo y un tanto cansador, pero ninguno de los dos se quejó hasta que, bien entrada la noche, arribaron a lo que parecía ser la guarida de Obito. El lugar era oscuro y húmedo, y parecía que nadie había entrado ahí desde que la guerra inició.

—El cuerpo de Itachi debería estar en el cuarto donde están escondidos los sharingans…

Pero antes de seguir hablando, el Rinnegan de Sasuke captó lo que parecía ser la susodicha habitación en el subterráneo de la guarida, por lo que él y Sakura se dirigieron hacia ese lugar con celeridad. Cuando llegaron, ella se sorprendió de ver decenas de ojos enfrascados en un líquido verdoso denso, pero lo que la dejó totalmente sin habla fue ver un cajón entreabierto y un cabello azabache desparramado sobre él.

Tembloroso, Sasuke se acercó y confirmó que, efectivamente, quien yacía dentro de aquella especie de ataúd era su hermano Itachi. Sin embargo, su rostro tranquilo y sin ataduras le transmitió una paz que le permitió seguir adelante. Y el apoyo incondicional de Sakura era fundamental para realizar esta tarea. Hacerla parte de su vida con estos gestos era lo primero que tenía que hacer si quería vivir una vida sin remordimientos.

—Descansa —dijo él unos minutos más tarde, cuando ambos abandonaron el lugar y se situaron en un bosque a metros de él—. Iré por comida.

El estómago de Sakura se llenó de comida cuando Sasuke llegó con tres pares de pescados, y asarlos frente a una fogata le recordó aquellos inocentes tiempos en que el Equipo Siete se dedicaba a hacer misiones de rango D.

Mientras Sasuke hacía guardia en el oscuro y silencioso bosque no pudo evitar mirar a Sakura. Ella era simplemente hermosa. Esos ojos, esa sonrisa, esa determinación que poseía eran lo que lo habían salvado. Y al igual que ese día en que volvió a Konoha, sus impulsos fueron más grandes que el orgullo, y Sasuke se permitió disfrutar de lo que sentía. El roce de sus dedos era simplemente estimulante.

Pero lo que Sasuke no pudo apreciar fue la fina sonrisa que emanaba de los labios de Sakura.

—**o—o—o**—

Apenas el sol comenzó a elevarse sobre el cielo Sakura y Sasuke partieron rumbo a la aldea. Itachi era transportado por el Rinnegan del pelinegro, y flotaba entre él y Sakura. Era una manera un tanto extraña de llevarlo, pero era la mejor opción que tenían. Afortunadamente no hubo ningún percance en el viaje —era difícil que hubiera alguna rebelión siendo que la paz ya estaba instaurada en casi todos los países—, por lo que llegaron a Konoha sin mayores contratiempos.

Kakashi era un hombre sabio y adelantado, razón por la que ninguno de los dos shinobis se sorprendió al ver que ya había un espacio para Itachi en el cementerio. Ambos se pusieron a la tarea de enterrarlo y, cuando lo lograron, Sasuke grabó unas sentidas palabras en la lápida:

"_Aquí yace Itachi Uchiha, el ninja más valiente de la Aldea de la Hoja"._

Sakura contempló el trabajo realizado, dejó un par de flores en su tumba y miró a Sasuke con los ojos humedecidos.

—Creo que son las palabras adecuadas para alguien como tu hermano —musitó ella.

Sasuke no la miró pero asintió en respuesta. La emoción que sentía en esos momentos era desbordante, y era tanta que no le permitía hablar. Y sin previo aviso, ella hizo algo que le demostró a Sasuke, una vez más, cuánto lo amaba, y cuán importante era ella para él. Porque entre ellos no eran necesarios los besos o las frases melosas para demostrar amor, porque simplemente tenían una conexión que iba más allá. Ella entrelazó su mano con la de él y eso fue suficiente, era todo lo que necesitaban.

—Gracias por estar aquí —fue todo lo que pudo decir con su voz ronca, apretando fuertemente su mano en el proceso.

—**o—o—o**—

Al día siguiente, y después del funeral de Neji, Sasuke abandonó la aldea con el fin de buscar la redención de sus pecados, y pese a que ella le pidió ir con él, finalmente no resultó. Pero Sakura supo leer el mensaje entre líneas, y su corazón se quedó tranquilo al saber que ella nunca fue un error en la vida de Sasuke. El golpecito en la frente había sido una de las cosas que le había demostrado que Sasuke no solo le tenía estima, sino que la quería, y la quería de verdad. Ella supo ese día en que se enteró de la verdad de su hermano lo que ese gesto significaba para él. Y pese a que sabía que lo extrañaría a morir, como ya había pasado en otras ocasiones, era totalmente consciente de que ese era el camino que debía seguir. Toda la mierda que Sasuke había vivido tenía que limpiarse de algún modo, y aquel era el método que había escogido. Y Sakura no iba a abandonarlo; ella estaría ahí, esperándolo, hasta que él estuviera listo para volver.

Fue así como pasaron los meses, y Sakura se vio inmersa en todo lo referente a la vida en la aldea después de la guerra. Asistió a los funerales de los caídos en la guerra, a la ceremonia del traspaso de mando de Kakashi como nuevo Hokage y, sobre todo, fue parte de los ninjas que participaron activamente en la reconstrucción de la aldea. Su trabajo como segunda al mando en el hospital fue determinante, pues muchos de los niños comenzaron a respetar mucho más la profesión de médico luego de las clases que ella impartía. La vitalidad que Sakura expelía era contagiosa.

No obstante, su mente era asaltada con el mismo pensamiento una y otra vez, y era algo que no podía evitar. ¿Cuándo volvería? ¿Estaría bien? Sakura era una mujer muy fuerte, pero a veces le entraban ganas de dejar todo e ir en su búsqueda.

Esa noche, Sakura se perdió en las estrellas de febrero pensando en Sasuke, y cuando sintió que el frío ya era tan intenso que le calaba los huesos, decidió emprender el retorno a su casa. Caminaba por las calles oscuras y heladas de Konoha cuando, de pronto, se detuvo, y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa. Su corazón comenzó a latir sin control.

—Puedes ser un ninja fantástico y uno de los salvadores del mundo, pero sé reconocer perfectamente tu chakra, Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke salió de entre las sombras y caminó con sigilo hacia la kunoichi hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de su espalda. Ella pudo sentir su respiración sobre su oído y entonces tembló de emoción.

—Sakura… —susurró.

Ella se estremeció aún más cuando Sasuke reposó su cabeza en ese terso espacio entre su hombro y su cuello, y rodeó su estrecha cintura con ambos brazos.

—Estás más alto… —dijo en el momento exacto en que apoyó su rostro contra el del azabache.

—He estado viajando y he visto algunas cosas interesantes —comentó, sintiéndose obnubilado por el olor que emanaba del cremoso cuello de Sakura, pero disimulándolo muy bien—. Creo que todavía quedan cosas buenas por rescatar en este mundo —concluyó.

—Me alegro tanto de que este viaje esté resultando…

Sasuke la asió más a sí mismo cuando habló:

—Voy a regresar, Sakura —afirmó él con voz segura—, solo necesito tiempo.

Ella se aferró a sus manos cuando habló:

—Lo sé, Sasuke-kun, lo sé… —suspiró—. Y yo estaré aquí.

Sakura solamente necesitaba paciencia para poder aguantar todo el tiempo que fuese necesario, porque amor le sobraba y ganas de vivir una nueva vida con él también.

Y así, con las estrellas de febrero flotando sobre la oscuridad y siendo testigo de su último encuentro, Sasuke aseguró que la próxima vez que se reencontrara con Sakura ya no caminaría tras de ella, sino a su lado. Juntos, sin fantasmas que los atormentaran, sin cadenas que los ataran a un lugar, sin miedos que les impidieran avanzar… La próxima vez sería la definitiva. Cuando ya no hubiera nada que los pudiera separar, él sería su soporte infinito, y ella la luz del camino. Y así, por fin, serán capaces de alcanzar la felicidad.


End file.
